


May I?

by wootherin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, byungcat, catbyung
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootherin/pseuds/wootherin
Summary: Kakak mau Byungchan. Boleh?
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> special for you, [@cxestlavie.](https://twitter.com/cxestlavie)

Standar Byungchan itu tinggi. 

Entah mulai kapan dia terobsesi. Pokoknya, yang Byungchan ingat, dia konsisten belajar untuk meraih peringkat tertinggi. Jadi nggak heran lagi kalau dia diterima di kampus yang ia ingini. 

Semua, demi tetangganya yang berhasil mencuri hati. 

Namanya Wooseok. Kim Wooseok. 

Mereka beda dua tahun, bikin Byungchan kesel dikit karna pas dia nyusul SMP sama SMA cuma bisa lihat tetangganya itu satu tahun. Padahal susah banget masuk sekolah unggulan! Byungchan harus usaha mati-matian. 

Makanya, dia nekat untuk kuliah di kampus yang sama. Karna kalau kampus.. bisa lihat lebih lama, bukan? Bisa ketemuan abis kelas. Bisa tunggu-tungguan. Pulang bareng. Aduh, lucu banget. Bayanginnya aja bikin senyum lebar. 

Eh.. belom dua semester, malah diwajibkan untuk belajar di rumah. 

Mereka diserang rentetan kelas online, bikin susah ketemu karna emang nggak boleh keluar. Padahal jarak rumah mereka cuma lima langkah.. Lebih dikit, sih. Tapi ya itu intinya, deket. Cuma rasanya jauh banget aja. 

Tadi pagi, dia nanya lewat telfon. Basa-basi. 

"Kak Wooseok lagi apa?" 

Ini sambil duduk di bangku deket telfon rumah, tangannya sibuk melintirin kabel. Kepala ditelengin dikit. 

Suara di ujung sambungan jawab,  _ "Lagi ngerjain tugas."  _

Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Nggak ada tuh, nanya balik Byungchan lagi apa. Kebiasaan! 

"Tugas apa?" Tanya Byungchan, berusaha untuk menjaga percakapan. 

_ "Bahasa Inggris."  _

Dengar ini, duduknya langsung tegak. Bahasa Inggris! Ini bidangnya Byungchan!! 

Genggamannya di gagang telfon lebih erat. Bilang, "Aku bisa bantu!" 

Tadinya mau terdengar tenang, tapi suaranya malah kelewat semangat. Terus pas denger Wooseok ketawa, hatinya bergetar.. dikit. 

Aduh. Ralat. 

Banyak. 

_ "Susah lho ini?"  _

Byungchan langsung gelengin kepala. Sadar kalau yang lebih tua itu nggak bisa liat, dia baru buka suara, "Nggak apa. Aku bisa bantu." 

Lebih tenang, kali ini. 

Sempat ada jeda yang mencekam—ya nggak mencekam juga sih, Byungchan aja lebay. Tapi begitu Wooseok kasih jawaban, rasanya ingin langsung bersorak sorai. 

Boleh! 

Katanya, Byungchan boleh bantu! 

"Oke! Aku siap-siap ke rumah kakak ya!" Kata Byungchan, udah siap mau nutup telfon. Dia nggak sabar. Kangen banget! 

_ "Eh? Lho? Ngapain kesini.. lagi social distancing."  _

Langsung mematung deh itu, bocahnya. 

"Nanti sampai sana aku cuci tangan," ucap Byungchan. Lagi-lagi kelewat semangat. Beberapa saat kemudian meralat, "Nggak. Nggak cuci tangan aja. Sampai sana aku mandi! Jaga jarak!! Tiga senti!" 

Wooseok ketawa, lagi. Dan kali ini Byungchan berani sumpah detak jantungnya sesaat berhenti. 

_ "Tiga senti mah nggak ada jarak dong, dek.."  _

Panas pipi Byungchan. 

_ "Tiga meter,"  _ koreksi Wooseok. 

Yang lebih muda langsung ngangguk. Bilang, "Tiga meter." 

Pokoknya, dia nggak boleh ngelewatin kesempatan ini. Harus ketemu. Harus. 

_ "Yaudah,"  _ kata Wooseok akhirnya.  _ "Belum mandi juga kan kamu? Mandi disini aja."  _

Ketahuan deh, belum mandi. Tapi nggak apa! Yang penting dibolehin. Byungchan tutup telfon, nyiapin seperlunya, terus langsung ngacir. Seneng banget dia. 

Setelah dua minggu nggak tatap muka, akhirnya bisa ketemu lagi! 

Byungchan disambut sama ibunya Wooseok, langsung disuruh naik. Dari Byungchan kecil memang keluarga mereka udah kenal baik. Deket banget, malah. Makanya Byungchan suka nempel sama Wooseok. 

Dulu. 

Wooseok jadi lebih sibuk semenjak masuk SMP. Lebih sibuk lagi pas masuk SMA. Isi hidupnya jadi organisasi, organisasi, organisasi terus.. belum lagi tambah lomba sana sini. Aduh. Susah banget naksir sama orang pinter. 

Pokoknya, gara-gara Wooseok standar laki-laki buat Byungchan jadi tinggi. 

Tiap ada yang deketin, pasti secara nggak sadar langsung dia banding-bandingin. 

Dan pada akhirnya, nggak ada yang kayak Wooseok. Nggak ada yang sehebat dia di mata Byungchan. Jadi, daripada capek nyari yang mirip, mending sekalian ngejar yang asli. 

Semua yang deketin Byungchan bakal dia tolak. Alasannya selalu sama; "Maaf.. udah ada yang aku tunggu." 

Begitu terus, sampai beritanya nyebar. Sampai nggak ada yang berani deketin lagi. 

Byungchan sih, nggak masalah. Kan yang dia mau memang cuma Wooseok seorang. Tapi kenapa sih.. Wooseok nggak sadar-sadar!! 

"Lho? Katanya mau mandi?" Kata Wooseok begitu Byungchan masuk ke kamarnya. Buka masker sekali pakainya lalu dibuang. 

Byungchan udah hafal banget letak barang-barang di kamar Wooseok. "Iya ini mau mandi," jawabnya. Tangannya udah siap buka gagang pintu kamar mandi. 

"Kok nggak bawa baju ganti?" Tanya yang lebih tua, bangkit dari posisi duduknya di depan meja belajar. 

Pas Wooseok jalan mendekat, Byungchan baru sadar. 

Iya! Dia lupa bawa baju ganti! Apalagi peralatan mandi! 

Langsung tepuk dahi. 

Aduh, begini nih kalau kelewat semangat. Dia cuma nyamber kacamata sama masker aja tadi sebelum pergi. Telpon genggam juga, kayaknya ketinggalan. 

Wooseok terkekeh pelan. Yang lebih tua itu cuma pakai kaus oblong sama celana rumahan. Tapi aduh ampun deh, aura gantengnya menguar. "Pake baju aku aja," kata Wooseok. Beranjak ke lemari sebelum diam sesaat, melihat ke arah Byungchan. "Masih muat nggak ya?" 

Dulu pas masih sering nginep, Byungchan emang sering pake baju Wooseok. Dia suka. Malah kadang sengaja nggak bawa baju. Tapi sekarang kan, badannya jadi jauh lebih tinggi! Tapi.. 

"Muat lah," jawab Byungchan tanpa ragu. 

Wooseok mengangguk pelan. Ngambilin kaus, bokser, sama celana voli pendek. "Ada handuk baru di kamar mandi. Rak paling atas," katanya, menyodorkan yang barusan ia ambil ke Byungchan. 

"Udah tau," ucap yang lebih muda, menerima. "Sikat gigiku masih ada?" 

Wooseok ngangguk. Bilang, "Tapi udah lama kan itu. Ambil baru aja. Ada di.." 

"..laci stok sebelah kiri," Byungchan melengkapi. 

Beneran deh, dia udah hafal semua di luar kepala. Dia diem dulu sebentar. Baru buka pintu kamar mandi pas Wooseok udah nggak ada omongan. 

"Byungchan." 

Kakinya yang udah hampir melangkah itu berhenti. Ngelihat ke arah yang lebih tua dengan satu alis terangkat. 

"Seneng deh liat kamu disini lagi," kata Wooseok, tersenyum kecil. 

Mata Byungchan langsung membulat kaget. Mau ngomong, tapi nggak tau mau bilang apa. Jadi.. yaudah. Diem aja ngelihatin Wooseok. Bahkan pas Wooseok balik badan dan kembali ke meja belajarnya, Byungchan masih diam di tempat. Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi. 

Pintunya ditutup, baju yang dia bawa dipeluk. Punggungnya nyender ke pintu terus matanya dipejamkan; nyoba untuk nenangin hatinya yang kacau. 

Wooseok.. jarang ngomong kayak gitu. Lebih banyak diemnya, orang itu. Biasanya Byungchan yang selalu aktif nanya ini itu. Aduh. Payah. 

Apa memang kuncinya harus jauh lama dulu, ya? Tapi Byungchan mana kuat.. jauh-jauh.. 

Mikirin ini, dia langsung gelengin kepala. Kembali berdiri tegak sambil buka mata. Nggak. Jangan mikir aneh-aneh. 

Begitu Byungchan selesai mandi, dia lihat Wooseok lagi fokus banget sama layar laptopnya. Duduknya tegak. Pakai kacamata juga. Aduh ganteng banget dah. 

Byungchan langsung nyamperin, nyondongin badan terus ngintip layar dari balik pundak Wooseok. "Mana tadi yang mau dibantuin?" 

Byungchan deket. Deket banget. Tapi Wooseok bahkan nggak kaget, nggak gerak sedikitpun. Masih fokus aja ngetik. "Nggak usah," katanya. 

"Lho aku kan kesini mau bantu? Coba mana aku liat." Byungchan ngelap kacamata di genggamannya pakai baju, dipake sebelum nyondongin badannya lebih dekat. Baca yang ada di layar terus.. ambyar. 

Susah. Susah banget. 

Ini tuh, bahasa inggris.. ya iya.. bahasa inggris.. tapi bahasanya bahasa hukum gitu lho. Byungchan.. mana ngerti.. 

Byungchan diem lama banget sampai Wooseok nolehin pandangannya, penasaran. Terus ketawa begitu lihat muka Byungchan yang kebingungan. 

Terus, nggak tau kesambet setan apa, pipi Byungchan dikecup. "Sana gih gelesoran aja," katanya. Menarik diri dengan senyuman. "Aku bisa kok ini." 

Byungchan nggak karuan banget. Pusing banget. Apa dah ini.. berapa tahun dia menanti.. terus hari ini.. aduh. Mimpi bukan sih? 

Takut suara detak jantungnya kedengeran, Byungchan langsung nurut. Duduk manis di kasur. Terus Wooseok.. udah, biasa aja. Balik ngerjain tugas kayak nggak terjadi apa-apa. 

Pas hatinya udah kaleman dikit, Byungchan baru berani buka suara. 

"Kak," panggilnya. 

"Hm?" Wooseok balas seadanya. 

"Lihat kacamata aku nggak?" Tanya Byungchan, membuat yang lebih tua itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. 

"Lho itu kamu pake?" Katanya, mengisyaratkan pada kacamata di wajah Byungchan. Sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya ia bergumam pelan, "Gimana sih." 

"Oh.." lalu, dengan suara yang lebih pelan, Byungchan bilang, "Abis semuanya kayak blur gitu sih yang kelihatan fokus cuma kakak." 

Diem. 

Lama banget. 

Hening. 

Terus.. 

"Periksa gih," kata Wooseok, santai. "Kamu minus satu aja udah blur blur. Nambah silinder nggak?" 

Lho. Gagal gombalnya. 

Kirain udah cium pipi udah bisa digombalin! 

Byungchan menghela nafas pelan, menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur dan memeluk guling yang biasa Wooseok pakai. Ngambek, ceritanya. Mau diem aja. 

Tapi kalau diem aja.. nanti Wooseok juga ikutan. Jadi, dia buka suara, "Aku kangen kakak." 

Nggak ada jawaban. 

"Kangen ngobrol sampe larut malem kayak dulu," kata Byungchan, jarinya mainin tali guling. "Kangen nginep disini." 

"Kamu kan udah gede sekarang, kasurnya mana muat," kata Wooseok tanpa melihat ke belakang. 

"Aku bisa tidur miring!" Protes Byungchan. Kasur Wooseok emang nggak terlalu gede, pas buat satu orang. Malah kayaknya gedean lemari di samping kasur. Pintunya kaca, pula. Kalau tiduran miring madep lemari bisa ngaca sebadan-badan. 

Wooseok tuh punya kebiasaan nimbun barang. Byungchan yakin baju seragam sekolah dasarnya juga masih disimpen kalau dia buka itu lemari. Celana Wooseok yang dia pakai sekarang ini aja celana voli waktu SMP. Wooseok dulu libero andalan tim, jago banget deh pokoknya. 

Celananya muat sih, di Byungchan. Cuma pas dia balik badan madep kaca baru kelihatan.. pendeknya. Pendek banget celananya. 

"Terus kalau tidurnya miring, bakal muat?" 

Byungchan yang lagi sibuk narik-narik celana langsung berhenti. Ngangguk-ngangguk. Terus sadar Wooseok nggak bisa lihat, dia ngomong, "Ya bisa! Gulingnya buang, kakak tinggal peluk aku. Muat." 

"Oh.." kata Wooseok. Suara jarinya yang menari di atas keyboard laptopnya terdengar jelas sekarang; seperti lebih semangat. Tapi posisinya tetap sama. Nggak ngelihat ke arah Byungchan sedikitpun pas bilang, "Yaudah nginep aja." 

...pusing. 

“Kakak peluk?” 

“Mm, tadi mintanya apa?” 

“Peluk.” 

“Yaudah.” 

Byungchan langsung meluk gulingnya erat banget. Dia narik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum bangun, gulingnya disingkirin. Kayaknya, hari ini Woosok bakal ngabulin apa aja yang dia minta. Sekalian aja deh, coba-coba berhadiah. 

“Aku mau minta pangku,” kata Byungchan. 

Suara ketikannya berhenti. Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum kursi Wooseok didorong mundur pakai kaki. “Sini,” kata yang lebih tua, menepuk pangkuannya beberapa kali. 

Tuh, kan. 

Byungchan nggak berharap Wooseok bakal iyain yang ini, tapi emang kayaknya ada yang aneh hari ini. Takut Wooseok berubah pikiran, dia langsung bangkit dari kasur. Nyamperin. Terus.. diem. 

Bingung Byungchan. Masa langsung main duduk aja? 

Dia ngelihatin paha Wooseok cukup lama sebelum tangannya ditarik mendekat, badannya diarahkan untuk menghadap ke arah laptop sebelum kedua sisi pinggangnya ditarik lembut. Terus, tiba-tiba, dia udah duduk aja. Di pangkuan Wooseok. 

Gemeter, dikit. Dia gerak buat benerin posisi. Pas ngerasain tangan Wooseok di perutnya, Byungchan langsung tahan nafas. 

“Tegang amat,” kata yang lebih tua, terpaan nafasnya hangat di leher Byungchan. Tangan itu kemudian bergerak—pelan. Diiringi dengan suara tawa Wooseok ketika mendengar pekikan kaget Byungchan. “Tadi katanya minta dipangku?” 

Respon otomatis Byungchan adalah anggukan. Bingung banget, harus jawab gimana. 

“Layar laptop aku nggak kelihatan.” Byungchan bisa rasain dagu Wooseok di pundaknya, terus rasanya dia mau meleleh aja. Deket banget. “Yang bener duduknya.” 

Byungchan turuti. Bersandar pada yang lebih tua, mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Matanya nggak lepas dari jari-jari indah Wooseok yang sekarang kembali sibuk dengan keyboard. Jari Wooseok panjang. Kalau.. Byungchan langsung menggelengkan kepala. Menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh. 

“Kenapa?” tanya Wooseok, melingkarkan satu tangannya di perut Byungchan dan menarik yang lebih muda itu lebih dekat. 

Byungchan awalnya nggak berani. Tapi akhirnya, dia nolehin wajah. Sedikit. “Kalau aku minta cium?” 

Ada senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Wooseok sebelum ia mengikis jarak. Bibirnya mendarat mulus di pipi Byungchan, bikin jantungnya tambah nggak karuan. 

“Di bibir,” pinta Byungchan. 

Alih-alih menuruti, Wooseok malah terkekeh pelan.  _ “Social distancing,”  _ ucapnya asal. Mendekatkan wajah untuk mengecup pipi Byungchan sekali lagi sebelum kembali menaruh fokusnya pada layar. Tangan yang melingkar di tubuh Byungchan kini juga kembali bekerja. 

Byungchan menggerutu pelan. Paham kalau mungkin keberuntungannya hari ini cuma sampai situ aja, dia kecup pipi Wooseok. Cepat. Membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk sedikit menyamping sebelum menempelkan dahi di ceruk leher yang lebih tua, tangannya dilingkarkan di pinggang. 

Ada kecupan singkat yang Wooseok berikan di puncak kepalanya. Semua kayak mimpi aja, rasanya. Jadi Byungchan mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mencubit pipi—meringis sedikit ketika cubitannya itu benar terasa sakit. 

Kacamatanya dilepas sebelum tangannya kembali ia lingkarkan di pinggang Wooseok, membenamkan muka di perpotongan leher yang lebih tua itu lalu memejamkan mata. 

Nggak tidur. Byungchan cuma bingung aja harus apa. Penuh banget, soalnya. Bahagianya meluap-luap. 

Entah berapa lama dia diem aja, bersandar sepenuhnya ke orang yang selama ini ia suka. Matanya baru dibuka pas dia ngerasa dua tangan Wooseok merengkuhnya dalam dekapan. Sedikit menjauhkan wajah, ia menengadahkan kepala. “Udah?” tanya Byungchan. 

“Udah,” balas Wooseok dengan anggukan. “Ngantuk ya?” 

Byungchan buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. “Nggak.” 

Wooseok terkekeh pelan. Memberikan satu kecupan singkat di dahi Byungchan sebelum bilang, “Kirain tidur. Baru mau aku pindahin ke kasur.” 

“Yaudah aku tidur deh,” ucap Byungchan, kembali membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher Wooseok. Matanya dipejamkan. 

“Lho? Tadi katanya nggak ngantuk?” 

Jawaban Byungchan pelan. Tapi masih terdengar jelas di telinga Wooseok. “Biar dipindahin ke kasur..” 

Tawa Wooseok pecah. Tangannya menarik Byungchan lebih dekat, puncak kepalanya dikecup lembut. "Mau digendong ini?" 

Byungchan malah tambah ndusel. Bilang, "Nggak jawab aku lagi tidur." 

Wooseok cuma ketawa. Badan Byungchan diguncangin pelan. "Bangun." 

Yang lebih muda itu menggerutu kesal, sedikit menjauhkan diri untuk menatap Wooseok. "Kalau aku bangun dapet apa?" 

"Dapet apa?" Tanya Wooseok, menelengkan kepala. 

Byungchan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Wooseok. "Cium?" 

Wooseok tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Tapi bangun?" 

Byungchan langsung ngangguk. Terus pas lihat Wooseok senyum, badannya langsung lemes banget. Apalagi pas dia ikutan ngangguk! 

Wooseok perlahan membawa wajahnya mendekat, tapi Byungchan malah refleks menjauh. Dia belum pernah ciuman, sebelum ini. Semua kali pertamanya benar-benar ia simpan buat pria dalam dekapannya ini. 

Tapi sekarang, dihadapin langsung sama situasi yang selama ini ia nanti.. Byungchan rasanya mau pergi. 

Belum siap, samasekali. 

Dia langsung bangun dari pangkuan Wooseok begitu sadar badannya udah nggak bisa mundur lagi. Terus, ngacir. Ke kamar mandi. 

Dia bisa denger suara ketawa Wooseok bahkan saat pintu udah ditutup. Bahaya. Wooseok harusnya nggak kayak gini. Nggak sehat, serius. 

Cukup lama Byungchan ngunciin diri di kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya keluar. Malu-malu, dikit. Wooseok sekarang udah duduk di kasur. Kacamata bacanya juga udah dilepas. Dia lagi nyender aja, matanya fokus di layar ponsel genggamnya. 

Pas dia denger suara pintu kamar mandi ditutup, Wooseok ngangkat muka. Menaruh ponselnya di nakas samping kasur sebelum bergeser sedikit untuk memberi tempat. Byungchan naik ke kasur, duduk di sampingnya. 

"Lama amat.. Abis ngapain?" Tanya Wooseok. 

"Gosok gigi," jawab Byungchan, malu-malu. Ia bergeser mendekat sedikit sebelum melingkarkan tangannya di leher Wooseok. 

Wooseok terkekeh pelan, kedua tangannya kini aman mendekap pinggang Byungchan. "Tadi belum emang?" 

"Udah!" Jawab yang lebih muda. Pandangannya kemudian dialihkan ke bawah. Nggak berani lihat Wooseok. "..lagi. Kan mau.. cium." 

Kalau kayak gini, gimana Wooseok nggak gemes. 

Tangannya mengusap sisi pinggang Byungchan lembut. Bilang, "Cium?" 

Byungchan mengangguk. Perlahan memindahkan fokus pandangannya kembali ke sepasang mata yang menatapnya daritadi. "Mau," ucapnya. 

Wooseok sebenarnya selama ini nahan. Pikirnya, Byungchan masih terlalu kecil untuk ngerti beginian. Padahal mereka cuma beda dua tahun, tapi insting jagainnya kenceng banget kalau dihadapin sama Byungchan. 

Tapi kalau anaknya yang minta begini.. Wooseok mana kuat? 

Jadi perlahan, dia dekatkan wajahnya. Memberi satu kecupan singkat di bibir. Terus, udah. Begitu doang. Tapi Byungchan langsung merah kayak kepiting. 

Terus pas anak itu ngikis jarak lagi, Wooseok terima dengan senang hati. 

Byungchan awalnya nggak percaya bakal dapat respon kayak gini. Tapi tarikannya kuat—kuat sekali. Jadi, dia biarkan instingnya ambil kendali. 

Tangannya menarik Wooseok lebih dekat. Usapan lembut yang ia rasakan di pinggangnya sebagai penanda; bahwa ini memang nyata. Kalau Wooseok juga, sama inginnya. 

Matanya perlahan menutup. Membiarkan yang lebih tua itu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk dipangku. Hal berikutnya yang dia lihat saat membuka mata, adalah wajah Wooseok yang terlampau dekat. 

Byungchan yang narik diri duluan. Butuh nafas, dia. Tangannya pindah untuk nangkup pipi Wooseok. Diusap lembut sebelum bibirnya kembali mendarat di kedua bilah yang lebih tua. 

Ini memang ciuman pertamanya. Tapi sama Wooseok, rasanya bukan kayak yang pertama. Badannya seakan hafal harus ngelakuin apa. Harus kayak gimana. 

Sama Wooseok, rasanya.. pas. Dan Byungchan jatuh dengan cepat. Dia mau Wooseok. Lebih dekat, lebih erat. 

Remasan Wooseok di pinggangnya membuat Byungchan mendesah pelan. Terus entah mulai kapan, ciuman mereka jadi lebih liar. 

"Kita harusnya nggak kayak gini," bisik Wooseok saat menarik diri. Bibirnya sekarang di pipi Byungchan, sibuk menciumi. 

Nafas Byungchan masih sedikit terengah. Badannya seakan mau meledak penuh sensasi. Beneran deh, nggak kuat. Dia nggak tau ciuman bisa segini enak. 

"Aku takut nggak bisa ngontrol diri." 

Ucapan Wooseok refleks bikin Byungchan jambak rambutnya. Buat yang lebih tua itu menengadahkan kepala. "Jangan," kata Byungchan. 

Melihat Wooseok yang nggak ada jawaban, Byungchan dekatkan kembali wajahnya. 

"Aku mau kakak pake aku," lanjutnya. Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Sepuas kakak." 

Wooseok mengerang pelan. Cengkramannya di kedua sisi pinggang Byungchan kuat. "Pake aku," ucapnya, lagi. Diiringi dengan gerakkan pinggulnya yang ia hentakkan ke bawah. Terkekeh pelan ketika Wooseok mendesah. 

Dia bisa ngerasain, gimana kemaluan Wooseok mengeras di bawahnya. Jadi, dia bawa pinggulnya turun sekali lagi. Tawanya pecah ketika melihat Wooseok yang tambah nggak karuan. Kelihatan masih nahan, tapi yakin deh itu bentar lagi runtuh benteng pertahanannya. 

Ngerasa nggak cukup, Byungchan sedikit menjauhkan diri. Membenarkan posisi sebelum meraih kejantanan Wooseok. Mengusapnya pelan dari luar celana. 

"Byungchan.." 

"Aku tau apa yang kakak mau," ucapnya. Entah keberanian darimana, tangannya meremas lembut. Matanya nggak lepas dari mata Wooseok yang menatapnya sayu. "Aku juga mau." 

Terus, udah. Runtuh deh itu semua benteng pertahanannya. 

Tangan Wooseok yang tadi diletakkan di pinggangnya kini turun, meremas bokongnya dan membuat Byungchan memekik kaget. Terus, tiba-tiba, dia udah dibawah kukungan Wooseok aja. Berbaring di kasur dengan jantung yang berpacu nggak karuan. 

"Kak.." Byungchan melenguh pelan, lehernya dijenjangkan saat wajah Wooseok berangsur mendekat. 

"Kamu indah banget, tau nggak?" Ucap Wooseok, memberi kecupan lembut di leher yang lebih muda. "Indah banget." Satu kecupan lagi, dan Byungchan yakin dia udah gila. 

"Kakak." Tangannya dibawa ke atas, menarik ujung kaus yang Wooseok pakai. "Buka," perintahnya. 

Wooseok tetawa. Membiarkan Byungchan menarik kausnya dan membantu melepaskan saat anak itu kesusahan. Bajunya kemudian di lempar, entah kemana. Dadanya yang terekspos kini digerayangi oleh sepasang tangan. 

Byungchan ingin mengagumi, jadi ia dorong Wooseok menjauh sedikit. Wooseok bilang, Byungchan itu indah. Tapi apa dia nggak sadar kalau dia juga, nggak kalah indah? 

Tangannya cukup lama mengelus dada sebelum perlahan turun ke perut. Tubuh Wooseok memang mungil, tapi ototnya tetap ada bukan main. Baru kelihatan jelas kalau.. nggak pakai baju, kayak gini. 

Pipi Byungchan terasa panas. Wooseok ngelihatin aja, ngebiarin tangan Byungchan menjelajahi tubuhnya. "Dilihatin aja?" Tanya Wooseok akhirnya. 

Byungchan, yang matanya daritadi terpaku di badan Wooseok, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke muka. Wooseok lagi senyum. Ganteng banget. Terus keinget pertanyaannya yang tadi, tambah merah deh tuh, pipinya. 

"Aku kan tadi udah bilang," kata Byungchan, menaikkan tangannya kembali ke dada terus ia beri remasan pelan. Wooseok kelihatan mau protes, tapi Byungchan keburu ngomong duluan, "Aku mau yang kakak mau." 

Tangannya dipegang Wooseok, dijauhkan dari dada lalu diletakkan di kasur. Jari mereka bertautan. "Kakak mau Byungchan," katanya. Tatapannya penuh tanya. "Boleh?" 

Byungchan mengangguk tanpa ragu. 

"Boleh." 


End file.
